Hapes's Two Heirs
by MJSkySailor
Summary: Teneniel Djo dies after giving birth to her second child. At the same time, Tenel Ka is pregnant with Jacen's child-which he doesn't know about. Now, 15 years later, Tenel Ka is ready to pass on her crown to the princess. But will the next queen of Hapes


Prologue

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Isolder held his newborn daughter in his arms. "What went wrong?" he asked the doctor.

She sat in a chair across from him. "A lot of things," she said gently. "Probably most significant was the loss of blood right after the birth. That put her into shock."

Isolder gripped his wife's hand and blinked back tears. "I love you," he told her, kissing her pale lips. He embraced her for awhile longer before pulling the sheet up over her face.

"Have you decided on a name for the child yet?" Ta'a Chume asked her son.

"Augwynne."

She frowned. "But this child is to be a ruler of Hapes. Should her name not reflect that?"

"Her name is Augwynne," Isolder insisted, "as Teneniel wished."

Showing a rare moment of sympathy, Ta'a Chume did not argue the matter further.

Tenel Ka was reluctant to approach her father at Teneniel's funeral. Their meeting was sure to bring up strong emotions, and she was not prepared to handle them. Nevertheless, they met shortly after the service had ended.

"I think we need to find somewhere private," he told her. "We have a lot to discuss."

They absconded to a room in the palace. "The first thing I need to ask you," he began, "is whether or not you choose to accept the throne."

"Considering the alternatives?" Tenel Ka said, quirking an eyebrow. "I am left with few choices."

Isolder nodded, and she saw the look of approval on his face. "The second thing I must say will be difficult for you to hear. Does anyone know of your pregnancy?"

"Not even Jacen. I have followed your advice, Father."

"Good." He sighed. "Keep it that way. When you begin to show, travel to Dathomir until the baby is born. Trust it to the care of one of your cousins. When Augwynne is old enough to rule, she will. If the people of Hapes knew you were pregnant without marital lock, your rule would be highly discredited, and that is to put it lightly."

"I am aware of this, but why may I not tell the father of my child the news of my expectancy?"

"Because if I know Jacen Solo as I think I do, the instant he hears, he will offer to marry you."

"And why would that be so horrible?"

"Because, Tenel Ka," he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You know how a lot of Hapans feel about the New Republic. Do you really want to bring your… your lover into that? The assassination attempts, the family dynamics? Is that what you want?" Realizing he had been shaking her, he pulled his hands from her shoulders.

"You are asking me to go behind Jacen's back, and that is something I cannot do. Especially regarding something as monumental as this."

"Then you condemn him to this government. Perhaps even his death. This is something I cannot allow. Not after I lost your mother."

"But for him to never know he has a child…"

"You can tell him after Augwynne takes the throne."

"She is only an _infant_!" Tenel Ka protested.

"My daughter," Isolder began, "if you want what is best for Jacen, you will not tell him. I cannot stop you. I only hope you trust me on this."

Tenel Ka was silent for several minutes. When she spoke again, tears ran down her cheeks. "All right," she cried. "I will not tell him."

After her mother's death during childbirth, Tenel Ka had to admit it felt good to be on Dathomir, surrounded by her mother's family when it was time for _her_ child to be born. Although Dathomir lacked the medical facilities Hapes had, the support of her family made up for it tenfold.

It didn't make the pain of labor any easier, though.

"How am I doing?" she asked her aunt after a particularly hard contraction. "Is it supposed to hurt this much? Has something gone wrong?"

"You're doing just fine. Don't worry, you shouldn't have any trouble with this delivery."

"I don't think I can do this," she told her.

"Yes you can. Just one more push. Ready? Now!"

Tenel Ka pushed as hard as she could manage and was rewarded by her child's cries. Relief washed over her when her aunt told her that the baby was fine and that it was a girl. Moments later, Tenel Ka held her daughter for the first time.

"Does she have a name yet?" her aunt asked.

Tenel Ka nodded weakly. "Galler," she said, choosing the name of her cousin whom she was closest.

"Of course."

Tenel Ka looked down at her daughter. She was filled with great joy at knowing she would grow up supported by a loving family.

And a terrible sadness knowing what a small part she would play for the better part of her daughter's life.


End file.
